


#Confirm Red and Blue

by BlackWidowsHill



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Establish Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Pure Unadulterated Fluff, alternative universe, basically the Avengers have a live documentary going and Blackhill decided to fuck with everyone, blackhill - Freeform, this is all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9616334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWidowsHill/pseuds/BlackWidowsHill
Summary: MindfullofStories open promt: blackhill au wherein there’s a documentary being made of the life of the avengers. Nat and Maria are always seen together (in frame or in the background), consequently resulting into a twitter hashtag #plsconfirmredandblue and everyone’s laughing and nat has a twitter acc and they become an internet sensation overnight.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mindfullofstories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindfullofstories/gifts).



** #Confirm Red and Blue **

 

It was not Natasha's fault, but she was totally going to blame Natasha. It had started out innocently enough, a simple twitter hashtag that caused great amusement between Natasha and herself. They would sit in the common room in the Avengers Tower with the tweets loaded up on the big screen and surf through them. Occasionally Clint, Tony and Pepper would join in and they would make a night of it with wine and fast food.

 

Natasha had a twitter account and would tease people by replying to the top ten tweets that they agreed were the best. Sometimes they would add a photo with all four of them sitting together, making sure that they were always sitting next to each other because it was funny to see people speculate their relationship.

 

That damn documentary had revealed everything. It wasn't so much a documentary as such as a live feed of their lives from 9am to 6pm where possible for two whole weeks. On the weekends Tony had encouraged them to stay longer, much to the disappointment of everyone else in the tower. They had all went from (semi) private lives to having a very public life where the public demanded more appearances and their thoughts on political stances (and that was a whole other thing by itself, do not get Maria started on the Great Clint and Tony Make-out Session). It was difficult but they made do, most days they were training or doing little jobs here and there around New York, like saving kittens from trees. That sort of thing.

 

 

~TWO WEEKS AGO~

 

Maria grumbled as she walked into work that day, wearing her favourite blue collared shirt and a black pair of jeans. Pepper had said she could go semi casual as there was cameras _everywhere_. Pepper had informed her a week ago that Tony had signed the Avengers on to do a live documentary of their lives, something to boost their approval ratings and to show that they weren't a threat like some people were starting to make them out to be. Also, they were all getting some money from the documentary so Maria was not complaining, she was not going to be in the documentary as much as the others (apparently, clearly they don't realise how much she is around them) so she was not going to get paid as much but it did not bother her. The income from this plus her job at Stark Industries meant that she could pay off her apartment in two months time, something she was extremely excited about.

 

So Maria decided to spent a lot of time in her office, doing work but still getting paid for the documentary without actually being in it 99% of the time, but of course Pepper had other ideas and dragged her out to the Avengers living area.

 

“If I have to suffer through this, so do you.” Pepper had hissed in her ear, along with hastily adding “I'll pay you double, please just don't leave me alone.”

 

So Maria was walking side by side with Pepper into the living area, a fake smile plastered on Peppers face and Maria decided to go for her usual public demeanour, a cold ass bitch who does not have time for this. She supposed it was better than paperwork, but it just meant that the paperwork would have to be done at a different date and that was annoying.

 

Pepper had left her to slide in next to Bruce, watching Tony and Clint do some idiotic thing, again. Honestly, for two very smart men (she'll deny it if anyone asks) they seem to do a lot of stupid things. Maria decided to stay well clear of that and stationed herself next to the only sane person in the room; Natasha Romanoff. They stood with their shoulders pressing together slightly as they stood in the background watching the shenanigans that was taking place. So much for wanting Maria to be in this with her.

 

“Seriously, it's only 9:30 in the morning” Maria complained quietly to Natasha, leaning into her slightly.

Natasha just stood there smirking with her arms crossed against her chest, “Maria, between the hours of 9am and 2pm, Clint and Tony are completely useless. They want to experiment with everything, play with all the new toys and get into some man challenge that they can actually convince Steve to join in and sometimes Bruce.”

 

“Seriously?” Maria repeated, just staring as Tony and Clint were attempting to see how many chairs they could pile up and stand on without falling. “I'm going to need coffee for this.”

 

“I've got you covered already, Hill.” Natasha said, that shit eating grin still on her face as she passed Maria a cup of coffee from the table.

 

Maria took one a sip without hesitating, knowing that Natasha got her favourite. “I got $50 on Barton.” She called out loudly, much to the amusement of others as they all started taking bets.

 

“Red stripes?” Maria asked teasingly after a few moments of silence between them.

 

Natasha rolled her eyes and pushed her shoulder against Maria's lightly, causing her to chuckle light and bump her shoulder back against Natasha's. The two of them keeping up their shoulder fight as they watch Clint and Tony joke around, completely unaware of the camera that was focusing on them.

 

 

~B~B~B~B~

 

 

_@AvengerLover478_

 

_**Omg! Did you see the black widow and the cute chick today?** _

_**#PlsConfirmRedandBlue** _

 

_@femslashlove_

 

_**Gay. So gay, all of it, I love it! #PlsConfirmRedandBlue @TonyStark or @PPotts get confirmation?** _

 

 _@Dicpicsalltheway_  
  
**Fuck man, those two eyes were totally eyefucking #PlsConfirmRedandBlue @PPotts or @TonyStark ???**

 

_@Fuckthecatnip_

 

_**#PlsConfirmRedandBlue for all that is good please! @Ppotts @TonyStark @ClinttheAvenger** _

 

_@wimpseverywhere_

 

_**Actually tag them guys! #PlsConfirmRedandBlue @Mhill and @WidowNat** _

 

_Trends:_

 

_#PlsConfirmRedandBlue – 47.6k Tweets_

 

_#AvengersLive – 27.6k tweets_

 

_#ClintBartonsArms – 20.5k tweets_

 

_#PepperPotts – 15.01k tweets_

 

“Maria have you seen this?” Natasha asked and she flopped gracefully into the seat next to her, curling up against her side as Maria automatically slung her arm around Natasha.

 

“Probably not, I've spent the last few hours catching up on paper work, what's up?” Maria asked, quickly placing a soft kiss against Natasha head as she looked at her screen. “Please confirm red and blue?” she questioned, looking at her in confusion.

 

“You're blue. I'm red. Apparently there was a camera focused on our little shoulder bumping session today.” Natasha replied

 

Maria scrunched up her nose, “ew Nat, never say shoulder bumping session again, it sounds gross. No, but seriously, what do they want us to confirm?”

 

“That we are in a relationship, they think we are cute together.” Natasha responded, snuggling up against Maria's side as she scrolled through endless amounts of tweets. “There is thousands of them, some of them tag Pepper or Tony, heck sometimes that tag Clint. Like he has any idea on how relationships work. It's a miracle that he ended up with Laura.” Natasha scoffed.

 

“Mmm” Maria hummed, not choosing to comment on Clint's relationship with Laura, the women had become a close friend of hers after she started dating Natasha, so much so that her children have started calling her 'Aunty Maria'. It caused a weird feeling to arise within Maria and she had no idea how to deal with it so she just spoilt those kids rotten. Natasha called her out on this frequently.

 

“Here, look at this! There is fanart of us!” Natasha exclaimed, a gleeful look on her face. “This is adorable! I wonder if I can contact the painter and get it printed out of something. Pay the kid a little money too.”

 

“Lets see.” Maria mumbled, pulling the phone to her and instantly smiled. Someone had drawn them lying in a web together, curled up. It was cute. “Oh look, I have a red hour glass tattoo on my ankle. Huh....”

 

Natasha sat up fully and look at Maria in the eye “Maria Hill if you get a tattoo symbolising me, I get to call you a pathetic fool in love constantly and you can't say nothing.”

 

Maria rolled her eyes at Natasha's response and pecked her lips “the day I get a tattoo symbolising the black widow is the day I let Tony and Clint watch us have sex, babe. I know how you feel about that stuff.”

 

Natasha seemingly relaxed and pulled Maria back, pressing their lips together in a soft, needy kiss. She easily pushed Maria onto her back and straddled her hips with a little grin on her face. “God, I love you Maria Hill.”

 

Maria was full on grinning, like she always did when Natasha straddled her. “Eh, you too.” Maria teased, her hand resting on Natasha's hip.

 

“Oh you're in for it now, Hill.” Natasha growled teasingly, attacking Maria with fingers, tickling her sides, causing a shriek.

 

“No!” Maria yelled, squirming underneath Natasha.

 

“Hey, babe, you keep that up and that's all you're getting for tonight.” Natasha groaned lowly, her eyes taunting Maria, making sure to grind her hips hard and slowly against Maria's.

 

“You're a fucking tease.” Maria groaned out.

 

“Geeze Pepper, I hope you got a good photo of that.” Came Tony's voice, both women stopped what they were doing as their heads snapped to where Tony and Pepper stood.

 

Tony had his usual sleazy grin on, the one he always wore whenever he caught Maria and Natasha in a compromising position. Pepper stood next to him, her lips pulled back and her eyes filled with mirth as she tried not to laugh, her hand held her phone up.

 

“Sorry girls, I got a good photo of Natasha straddling you Maria. Should I release it? Finally confirm red and blue?” Pepper joked.

 

Natasha and Maria pulled themselves apart and sat close together on the couch.

 

“Nah, it's only day one, lets not confirm anything till the end.” Natasha said, leaning back and looking at Maria for confirmation.

 

Maria nodded along “maybe we could do this whole big kiss on the cameras, do a bunch of photos leading up to it?”

 

“Oh yeah, we can totally blow this up.” Natasha said, grinning again.

 

“It would bring great PR, get FOX news off our backs about what our stance is on the LGBT+ community.” Pepper mused, the gears in her head turning as she thought of a way for this blow up to benefit the avengers.

 

“Are you okay with yourself being this public, Nat?” Maria asked, turning slightly to face her girlfriend.

 

Natasha shrugged “After S.H.I.E.L.D's fall everything about me is out on the internet and several of my hearings were shown on TV. Any covers I might have whatsoever have been completely destroyed. Might as well have some fun and control my public image.”

 

Maria nodded in understanding, holding onto Natasha's hand as the four of them came up with was to tease the public with their relationship before the big reveal. The decided to end the night with a picture of all four of them pressed together with wine in their hands, cheeky little grins on their faces.

 

“That will blow their minds.” Tony declared, the women nodded, laughing slightly as they all decided to rest for the night.

 

 

~B~B~B~B~

 

The rest of the two weeks had flew in and Maria had been having much more fun than she thought she would have with the whole camera thing, especially with teasing her relationship with Natasha. She kept it simple, walking in during the question part of the documentary, handing Natasha a cup of coffee and and small smile before hardening her look as she left.

 

Sometimes Maria would walk to where Natasha sat or lay sprawled out on the couch and lean over, making sure that she was wearing a low cut top. Natasha always made sure that she let her eyes settle on Maria's exposed a chest a second too long. This was not including all the small touches the women would do, a brush of her hand against Natasha's side. Sometimes Natasha would run her fingers gently across Maria's shoulders. The two of them always finishing a night off with a photo of them next to each other in a group photo, always wearing a blue and red top, keeping to their respective colour.

 

Natasha was lying on the couch once again, with Maria leaning back against her between her legs watching what Natasha was scrolling through on her phone. Natasha kept one hand in Maria's hair, occasionally smoothing it down or running her fingers through it but mostly kept the reassuring weight of it on top of Maria's head.

 

The others sat with them, lazying around as they showed each other tweets that turned up through out the day because of their live documentary.

 

“There are some amazing artist out there.” Steve wondered, “how do they get their paintings digitised?” he asked curiously, whilst he had built up an extensive knowledge of the modern world around him, some things still slipped through the gaps.

 

“A drawing tablet with a programme. We can get that set up for you if you want, might take you a while to get used to.” Pepper supplied, already looking up drawing tablets on her phone, checking to see which ones would be the best.

 

Steve sent her a sincere smile, “that would be great, thanks Pepper.”

 

“Yeah yeah, look at this! Clint!” Tony said gleefully, flinging an image up on the big screen. It was an image of Clint and Tony half naked, ripped with muscles and kissing.

 

Natasha scoffed “That's nothing compared to the sweetness of the images that the Blackhill shippers come up with.” She then flung up and cute drawing of Natasha on Maria's back, the two of them smiling holding ice cream.

 

“Seriously, who comes up with the ship names.” Tony complained. “BlackHill is lame. Martasha is better!”  
  
“Martasha sounds like a weird old person who is racist.” Maria commented without looking away from Natasha phone as she brought up her own hand and scrolled through it.

 

~B~B~B~B~

 

_@AvengerLover478_

 

“ _ **LOOK AT THIS PICTURE. THEY KNOOOOOWWWW @Mhill @WidowNat #PlsConfirmRedandBlue.”**_

 

_(retweeted by @WidowNat)_

 

_@Blackhill4lyfe_

 

“ _ **God I just cant with these two! I need a tv show about them! #PlsConfirmRedandBlue”**_

 

_(retweeted by @WidowNat)_

 

_@Lovedemfemales_

 

“ _ **Maria was totally leaning over to show cleavage! Look! @Mhill, we see what your doing #PlsConfirmRedandBlue”**_

 

_(retweeted by @WidowNat)_

 

_@WidowKylie_

 

“ _ **@WidowNat, by retweeted this she is totally confirming everything! #PlsConfirmRedandBlue”**_

 

_@WidowHill22_

 

“ _ **They totally are teasing us! Look at these touches! #PlsConfirmRedandBlue”**_

 

“God I love this, best fun I've had in a while. If only I could see everyone reactions when we kiss on camera.” Natasha sighed dramatically as she put her phone away and settled from wrapping her arms around Maria, placing a sweet kiss on top of her head, before resting her chin on it.

 

“It would be fun, but you would just have the satisfaction of knowing that you will be breaking the internet.” Pepper supplied.

 

“Yeah, old men and young girls alike will be drooling over you guys kissing. So many gifs, and drawings that really wont be safe for work. I can't wait.” Clint teased, only to be hit by a pillow that Maria flung at him.

 

“Whatever,our fun will be over tomorrow, we get to have a lovely make out session on TV, we still haven't decided how we are going to do it. Hot and sexy or cute, domestic and accidental? We're still weighing the pro's and con's.” Maria said absently, as though she were picking out a loaf of bread.

 

“Oh hot and sexy for sure.” Tony grinned at them, only to be hit with a pillow as well.

 

Maria and Natasha looking innocently at him from where they lay.

 

“How dare you!” Tony gasped dramatically, standing to his feet. “This means war!” he yelled and pulled out a nerf gun from behind the couch and began shooting them, causing them to yelp and find cover as well as their own nerf guns.

 

“Bring it Stark, you giant baby!” Maria snarked as she hit him with ease.

 

They sounded fell into chaos as they it become a free for all.

 

~B~B~B~B~

 

Maria was excited and nervous, as much as they had built it up for their growing fanbase, Maria had built it up for herself. She was never one for PDA and only recent had come around to showing affection for Natasha in front of the Avengers.

 

She was currently in the common kitchen, making cookies (which she was terrible at but she was only at the ingredients part, Natasha helps with the rest and makes sure it's all correct) for everyone to celebrate the end of the live documentary. Maria knows she probably could have just ordered in cookies or got them from the store but there was something nice and orderly about baking. You had your set ingredients and you recipe that you have to follow or it goes wrong. Natasha had once likened it to a metaphor for her life, how she liked to follow the rules (well lay down the rules if she were honest) and that she enjoyed order in what seemed like a place of chaos and how in the end everything comes together to create something nice, something peaceful.

 

She still felt tense as she waited for Natasha though, it felt like her girlfriend was taking forever to appear.

 

“Easy, Maria.” Natasha mumbled into her ear and she stood behind her, wrapping her arms around Maria's waist. “This is just for fun. We can stop if you want? Do a photo of us kissing instead of this.” she finished, pressing her lips along Maria's jawline, starting from the ear all the way down to her lips, well, the side of her lips. Maria did not move to give Natasha a bit more ease of access.

 

Maria sighed, closing her eyes in delight as Natasha kissed her. She turned in Natasha's arms, pressing into her with a smile. “No, I'm looking forward to it, I think I've just built it up so much is like the first time I tried to kiss you.”

 

Natasha chuckled lowly. “Hopefully this won't be like the first time you tried to kiss me, my mouth was full of yoghurt. It was gross.”

 

Maria cringed at the memory, she had been so nervous that she hadn't thought about anything but kissing Natasha and wasn't aware of anything around her, such as Natasha having a late night snack.

 

“Hopefully not.” Maria agreed, moving her face closer to Natasha, brushing their noses together as she tilted her head to the side. “A little warm up” she breathed and pressed against Natasha's soft lips. She pulled Natasha as closer as she could, their bodies moulding perfectly together. Maria let out a small groan as Natasha deepened the kiss, her tongue sliding past her lips.

 

It only lasted for a few seconds, but Maria ranked it one of their top ten kisses.

 

“Are you ranking our kisses again, babe?” Natasha mumbled, her eyes closed as she rested her forehead against Maria's.

 

“Maybe.” She mumbled back, they two of them standing there in silence for a while, Maria moving her hand slowly up and down Natasha's side, whilst Natasha's hand threaded through her hair on pure instinct.

 

“I'd say it's in our top five kisses” Natasha said after a while, slowly pulling out of Maria's personal space with a soft smile.

 

“You too are so cute and I can't believe we got that live!” Pepper exclaimed, causing them to jump with surprise. They had been so caught up in themselves that they had not even noticed Pepper and the other arriving with the camera men, all with big grins on their faces.

 

“Wha-?” Maria half asked, looking in confusing at Natasha, seeing if she knew anything about it, but she just looked as confused as Maria.

 

“For people who are supposed to be super spies and in a relationship for years now, the two of you were very nervous about the kiss. So we decided to go for a more real moment, capture the two of you being so cute!” Pepper said with a slight squeal. Sometimes she was almost as bad as Tony when it came to matchmaking.

 

Maria just stood there, dumfounded and holding Natasha's hand tightly.

 

“Well then. Let's see how people react, huh?” Natasha said teasingly, pulling Maria in close again with one arm and the other pulling out her phone to look at the tweets.

 

~Z~Z~Z~Z~

 

_@AvengerLover478_

 

“ _ **I FUCKING KNEW IT. LOOK AT THESE TWO! #RedandBlueConfirmed”**_

 

_(retweeted by @Mhill, @WidowNat)_

 

_@lovedemfems_

 

“ _ **LOOKS AT THESE DORKS BEING TENDER AND CUTE. SUPER SPIES MY ASS. HARMLESS. #RedandBlueConfirmed.”**_

 

_(retweeted by @Mhill, @WidowNat)_

 

_@EyeohEyes_

 

“ _ **That's it, stare into her eyes and KISS HER. YES!!!!! #RedandBlueConfirmed”**_

 

_(retweeted by @Mhill, @WidowNat)_

 

_@Backhill4lyfe_

 

“ _ **I CAN'T BELIEVE I SAW THAT WITH MY OWN TWO GAY EYES. MY LITTLE GAY HEART. #RedandBlueConfirmed”**_

 

_(retweeted by @Mhill, @WidowNat)_

 

_@WidowNat_

 

“ _ **@Mhill finally asked the question! WE'RE GETTING A CAT!!!! :D :D”**_

 

_(retweeted by @MHill)_

 


End file.
